


The Worst Thing He Ever Did

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Deaths, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing he ever did in his life, was for Damien Moreau. The worst thing he ever did was for love. What if even Damien didn't know about it, until the deed was already done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing He Ever Did

The Worst Thing He Ever Did  


Damien Moreau sat in his large study talking on the phone and simultaneously typing rapidly on his computer. Behind his large desk he looked like a king who was untouchable to the world. Eliot Spencer sat on the large plush leather couch flipping through Damien's ledgers and making sure that everything was in order. So far no one was skimming from the empire. When Eliot was done with the ledgers, he took out his notebook where he wrote down all his security plans in case he had to move Damien out of someplace quickly. He also had all the threats to Damien written down and color coded in terms of threat level. One threat was bothering Eliot more than normal. Azamat Ibrayev of Kazakhstan had been circling closer and closer to Damien and his assets for two weeks. It was making Eliot very nervous and he knew that the man was dangerous. He was a high end banker by day but he also had his hands in terrorist organizations. 

Damien hung up the phone and then stopped typing not long after. He gazed over at his head of security who was flipping through a notebook, deep in thought like always. Damien let out a small sigh and felt butterflies stir up in his stomach. They had been dancing around the subject of being together for a few months but neither of them had made a move. Damien had no idea when he had suddenly become so shy. He had always been able to pick up any man or woman he wanted at will. However, when it came to Eliot, he was nervous and suddenly very self-conscious, which was not something he had ever really experienced in his adult life. Sucking in a deep breath, Damien stood up and moved to sit down next to Eliot. Their legs brushed together, but Eliot made no move away from his boss. He flipped through a few more pages before he set the book down and looked up at Damien who was staring straight into the fire.

"Did you need something, Damien?" Eliot asked. "I thought you were really busy today. You've been working nonstop for the past few days and honestly I've been slightly worried about your health. You're hardly sleeping." Damien raised his eye brow at Eliot.

"You keep track of my sleep patterns?" Damien asked. Eliot snorted.

"It's a known fact that I only sleep ninety minutes a day so I have a lot of time to work security and make sure that you are okay," Eliot said . This time Damien laughed and made a slight gesture of interest in his head of security, placing his hand on Eliot's leg.

"I'm sleeping just fine but you know that my business never stops just because I need to sleep. I'm trying to stay on stop of all the requests coming in," Damien said, relaxing into the couch. "I decided to take a little break and see how everything is going on your end." 

Damien kept his hand on Eliot's leg and slowly leaned into Eliot, sighing as his security man's cologne washed over him. Gently he moved so his head was on Eliot's shoulder and closed his eyes. Eliot was more than a little confused but his feelings for Damien had grown into more than just a protector. He was falling for his boss and apparently the feeling was mutual. He moved slightly and kissed Damien on the forehead earing a contented hum. Damien looked up before kissing Eliot lightly on the lips and then he pulled away. Eliot put his hand over Damien's squeezing it tightly. 

"Maybe I would sleep better if you were next to me," Damien whispered, kissing Eliot softly again. Eliot shivered and knew exactly what was being asked of him.

"I have some business I have to take care of first which might take a few days. But after that I would be happy to come home and slide into bed with you. Who knows, Maybe I will sleep more than an hour and a half," Eliot whispered back, this time it was him initiating the kiss. Damien frowned and pulled back a bit.

"What kind of business?" Damien asked, suddenly looking worried.

"There is a possible security threat. I want to just check it out before the next time we travel to Eastern Europe," Eliot said. "I'm sure it's nothing but your safety is, above all else, the most important thing to me." 

"Are you taking anyone with you to wherever it is you are going?" Damien questioned. Eliot shook his head.

"This is a solo job," he replied. 

Eliot felt Damien tense up and he felt his heart ache. Damien moved away a little and moved his hand off of Eliot's lap. Eliot grabbed onto his hand and kissed it, earning him a sad look. Eliot had never seen his boss so sentimental and upset. It broke his heart all over again. He pulled Damien around to face him and could see the pain in the man's eyes.

"Damien, you have to trust me on this. You are too important, too precious to me to let anything happen to you. I know you don't want me to get hurt but this isn't that kind of business. It is just me going to someone and laying down the law," Eliot said. "I will be gone two days tops for travel purposes." 

Eliot kissed Damien deeply and the passion was returned without question. Damien deepened the kiss, pushing Eliot back down on the couch. Damien discarded his suit jacket on the floor and moved between Eliot's legs wanting to be as close to the other man as he could. Eliot hungrily kissed him back and thrust his hips upwards. When his groin came into contact with Damien's, he was pleasantly surprised to find that his boss was sporting an erection equal to his own. Damien moaned quietly at the contact and ground down against Eliot. He continued to thrust against Eliot, eliciting hungry moans for more. Eliot held Damien tightly against him, his arms strong enough to hold the man in place even though he had several inches on him. They were too busy in their passion and lust for one another that they didn't bother to undress. Damien's breathing picked up first and his moans became slightly higher in pitch as he picked speed in his thrusts. Eliot matched the speed and in no time they were holding tightly to each other as Damien came first, Eliot right behind him. For a few moments they lay gasping in each other’s arms. Damien looked down at Eliot and kissed him hard once again. Slowly he moved off Eliot and picked up his jacket. He held out his hand, helping Eliot off the couch.

"Would you like to join me I my suite for the night?" Damien asked. "I'm sure we could both benefit from a nice hot shower and then a cozy evening. You do need to keep up your rest if you want to be at your best for your trip." Eliot couldn't help but smile. He knew that Damien was trying his best to cover up the tremor in his voice but Eliot had spent enough time around the man that even the slightest change in his tone was noticed.

"As you wish," Eliot said.

The next morning Eliot woke up the next morning very naked and very wrapped around Damien who was sleeping peacefully. Eliot watched his chest rise and fall slowly, his ebony hair falling across his face. Eliot smiled and brushed the man's hair out of his face and gently kissed him. Damien's eyes fluttered opened and he gazed up into Eliot's. His face darkened when he realized that Eliot was kissing him goodbye. He swallowed hard and only nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Eliot climbed out of bed and redressed in one of the suits that had been laid out for him by one of the maids. He cast one last look at Damien before he headed out of the private suite.

Eliot quickly headed downstairs where Chapman was waiting for him. Chapman gave him a worried look and hesitated ever so slightly before he handed over the Intel notebook that he was holding. Eliot looked down and he let out a slight gasp at the information that he was reading.

"You actually saw Ibrayev here, in San Lorenzo?" Eliot questioned. Chapman nodded slowly.

"He and his family are here. I think Ibrayev is trying to mask his true intentions as a family vacation. What are you planning to do about this? I think he may be trying kill Moreau sooner than we had originally though," Chapman said. 

"I am going to send a message that he isn't going to ever forget nor will any of Damien's other contacts," Eliot growled. He stashed the notebook in his suit jacket and made sure that all of his weapons were in place before he headed out the door. No one attempted to kill Damien while Eliot was still breathing.

It took nearly two hours to get to the capital city from Damien's villa. As Eliot raced into town, he headed towards the cluster of condos that were always rented by foreign dignitaries and other people with immense wealth or power. They lay at the edge of the city on the water, and Eliot had to admit that the view was spectacular. If security wasn't such an issue, Eliot might have suggested to Damien a romantic getaway in one of the lavish condos. As much as Eliot dislike Chapman and his strategies to get what he wanted, Eliot couldn't help but be impressed by how detailed his notes were. Not only had he written down the name of the condos that Ibrayev and his family were staying in, Chapman had managed to get the exact address and condo number. Eliot pulled up at a normal speed so as not to attract unwanted attention. This particular job required not scaring off the mark before he had a chance to get information out of him.

Eliot waited a few minutes, parked a few condos down, to see if anyone went in or out of the house. He was nearly ready to give up and just barge in, guns blazing when Ibrayev's wife and two children pulled up in an SUV and started to unload groceries. Eliot scanned for other cars, he scanned the rooftops and looked for any shadows that might have been out of place. However, there were no security teams in place in any manner of speaking. That meant Ibrayev was flying under the radar which was good for Eliot but bad for the man. Having no security of any kind left them vulnerable and easy to attack. Eliot got out of his car and walked towards the house, pretending to text someone on his phone. When he got closer to the car, his southern charm kicked in.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like some help carrying those groceries in? I would hate to see a lady as beautiful as you accidentally get hurt from carrying things that are too heavy," Eliot cooed. Ibrayev's wife blushed furiously but she still didn't miss that the man was very clearly American.

"You are American. What brings you to San Lorenzo?" She asked, handing a few of the heavier bags to Eliot to carry into the condo.

"I just had to get away from the oil fields for a few weeks. I took over the family business from my father but he was always the one passionate about making money. I prefer to be more…hands on in my work rather than sitting behind a desk all day. My secretary said this place was beautiful so I booked a flight and jetted halfway around the world," Eliot said. He set the bags down on the kitchen counter once they were inside and watched as the children plopped down on the couch to watch cartoons.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked. Eliot nodded.

"A nice cool glass of water sounds mighty inviting," he replied. 

Eliot moved away with the glass of water only pretending to drink from the glass, holding it in thankfully gloved hands. He didn't want to chance leaving any prints or DNA behind. He moved away from the kitchen as Ibrayev's wife started to put away the food in the empty cupboards. With the sheer amount that she was putting away, Eliot could clearly tell that Ibrayev was planning to stay in San Lorenzo for the long term which wasn't good for Damien or his business. Eliot sat down in a chair in the living room and turned his attention to the TV. He didn't care for cartoons but he did his best to seem unassuming. Once the groceries were put way, Ibrayev's wife joined them in front of the TV and settled herself between the two children who curled up against her almost instantaneously. 

Eliot's stomach twisted in cold guilt already. He had no idea how Chapman managed to stay so calm about killing innocents, but Eliot reminded himself that he was doing this for the man he deeply loved and had given everything to the night before. Not only had he and Damien bonded physically but they had told each other stories of their childhoods and what their hopes and dreams were for their future together. After sharing their deepest desires, as well as regrets, the sex had been even more mind blowing and now, even thinking of being remotely torn apart made Eliot's anxiety level spike to heights he had never known existed. 

The family and Eliot didn't have to wait long before Ibrayev walked in the front door. His wife stood up to greet him with a chaste kiss on the cheek. The man seemed to be in good spirits as he greeted his children, his back still to Eliot. While he was busy showing his affection as any parent would, Eliot took out his gun, putting his silencer in place, knowing that would be the way he could control the situation. The moment that Ibrayev turned and saw Eliot he tried to usher is family from the room but Eliot stood quickly and blocked their way.

"Everyone sit down. There are a few things that we need to discuss," Eliot said quietly. Ibrayev's wife took her place between her children once again and Ibrayev took a seat in the chair that Eliot had occupied only moments before. 

"What are you doing here?" Ibrayev asked in a hushed voice. Eliot raised an eye brow and then snorted as he moved to stand in front of the family so he could see them properly.

"You and I have a mutual friend, as you know, and it has come to my attention that you would enjoy your life more if this friend disappeared from your business negotiations. However, I can't let you go through with your plan," Eliot said. "Nothing gets past me and my security team. You should know that, Azamat." 

"What is going on?" Ibrayev's wife asked, her eyes wide and frightened. "What friend is he talking about, dear?"

"Let me properly introduce myself," Eliot said, turning his attention to Ibrayev's wife and children. "My name is Eliot Spencer, and I am death." 

Before Ibrayev was able to react, Eliot fired three shots killing Ibrayev's wife and two children. Ibrayev screamed in horror and despair but didn't dare move from his chair for fear of being shot himself. Eliot could feel a numbness setting in over his body and he suddenly understood how his security men had no problem with killing innocents; they felt nothing when it was over. Eliot turned his attention back to the man who was now sobbing uncontrollably. 

"How could you?" Ibrayev screamed.

"You should have known there would be harsh consequences for threatening to kill someone like Damien Moreau," Eliot whispered. Ibrayev's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth that was hanging agape.

"How…how could you have known?" he gasped. Eliot's eyes grew dark and he pointed the gun at the man now.

"As I said, nothing gets past me," Eliot replied. He then fired three more shots killing Ibrayev instantly. Moving quickly, Eliot picked up the shell casings and removed the silencer from the end of his gun. He pulled out his phone to send a message.

**Eliot: Chapman, bring the cleanup crew to Ibrayev's condo and make sure it is wiped clean of all prints and then move the bodies. Stage them however you see fit but it better send a damn good message. Keys to get into the condo are under the mat. Don't attract attention by kicking in the door.**

Eliot didn't wait for a response before he headed out the front door grabbing the keys in the process. He locked the door behind him and slid the keys under the mat. As calmly as he could, Eliot made his way back to his black sedan and slowly drove away. He drove out of the city towards the villa but had to pull over in a hiking area because he was shaking so badly. Tears started streaming down his face and he felt sick to his stomach. He knew that Damien would be overjoyed that the job hadn't taken two days but at the moment Eliot didn't know if he could face the man he loved. Eliot knew very well that Damien had innocent blood on his hands but something about the blood of children felt even more despicable. Eliot grabbed quickly for the paper bag he had taken from the Ibrayev's house and wretched violently. However, he had eaten nothing so nothing came out. His stomach wretched a few more times before it calmed down, though the sick feeling was still there. Eliot took a few steadying breaths, started his car and began the journey back to the villa. It was the longest drive of his life. All he could see were the final shocked looks of the children's faces before their eyes had gone blank, devoid of any life. The entire drive back to the villa, Eliot cried and said prayers for the innocent souls, caught in the crossfire.

When at long last Eliot pulled in the gates and parked in the circular driveway in front of the villa, he noticed that Chapman's car as well as two SUV's were missing. Eliot was thankful that Chapman had moved quickly on the text because he was in no mood to be under scrutiny of his number two. If the security men cried, no one knew about it. Eliot trudged inside feeling heavy from head to toe. As he was heading up the staircase he passed one of the maids who mentioned that Damien was working in his study. Upon entering the room he realized that Damien was attempting to read rather than work but his disheveled appearance of wearing only a long sleeve shirt and slacks indicated that he was worried about Eliot. Damien's face lit up temporarily when the other man walked in the room but the look of utter joy turned to worry when he saw Eliot's red and swollen eyes and slow movement. He beckoned Eliot to sit down on the couch with him and Damien wrapped his arms tightly around his head of security as he discreetly checked him over for injuries.

"What's wrong, Eliot?" Damien asked. "You look ill." 

A fresh wave of tears crashed into Eliot like a tsunami. He clung to Damien and screamed into his lover's chest. Panic set in over Damien and he held on to Eliot as tightly as he could, rocking him back and forth. It quickly became apparent that Eliot would be unable to speak for a while so Damien took solace in the fact that he wasn't injured physically. It was over an hour later before Eliot pulled away and put his face in his hands. Damien made slow circle on his back but didn't push him for answers, knowing he would speak when he was ready.

"I killed an innocent women and her children today," Eliot whispered. Damien didn't even have time to hide his look of utter surprise.

"Why would you do that? This is our safe haven. No killing is to be done in San Lorenzo unless absolutely necessary," Damien said. Eliot looked at Damien with tear swollen eyes.

"Because Azamat Ibrayev was here and planning to kill you. I killed the whole family to make a point. Chapman and the cleanup crew are setting everything up," Eliot said. Realization dawned on Damien.

"That was the job you were talking about last night. But if they were here in San Lorenzo, why did you think it would take you two days to complete the job?" Damien asked. Eliot groaned, not wanting to start the dry heaving all over again.

"Because until this morning when Chapman informed me they were here, I was planning on traveling to Kazakhstan," Eliot said. "I killed that family and Azamat because the thought of losing you was more painful than I could bare. I just didn't realize it would have this kind of effect on me." Tears of his own formed in Damien's eyes and he pulled Eliot back against his chest. Eliot went willingly, needing the steadying embrace of the man his loved with all his heart. Damien said nothing, but the silence spoke volumes as his carded his fingers through Eliot's hair and kissing him every now and again on the forehead.


End file.
